Katara's Gang: Revamped
by Bye Felicia
Summary: "You've done nothing but destroy me for 40 years! But in a few days, I'll have everything I deserve. And I'll take everything away from you. I'll leave you with nothing, just like how you left me with nothing for 40 bloody years." Story originally by mFabulous, but it now being rewritten here. Mikanda with OwenXOC
_**What's up guys!**_

 _ **I don't know if any of you remember me, or any of you know who I am, but lemme just introduce myself to clear up the awkwardness. My name is Alexis (not my real name because I use an alias). I used to be under an account called**_ _mFabulous15_ _ **but I recently joined a lovely guy named Mark on this account. We've decided to collaborate and write stories here since he both have awesome ideas and stuff.**_

 _ **A few years ago, I wrote a Supah Ninjas story called**_ _Katara's Gang_ _ **, and for my first ever story, it did pretty well. The writing wasn't too great, but other than that, I was happy with the amount of feedback I received. However, when I left my old account, I took down all my stories (both active and complete) and I decided I would rewrite them and publish them here.**_

 _ **If you never even heard of**_ _Katara's Gang_ _ **before then you can skip to the story (or you can keep reading. Your choice). But for those of you who remember it, things are going to be a little different. Upon rereading the story, I realized that the plot and concept I had was pretty crappy and cringe worthy. So, I'm changing up the story a bit, adding things and taking away things. It will sound less like a 12 year old wrote it and more like something well written (no offense to the 12 year olds out there).**_

 _ **Okay so here we go. Please enjoy the Prologue to**_ _Katara's Gang: Revamped_ _ **!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do no own Supah Ninjas.**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue: 40 Years**_

Somewhere on a quite night in Empire City, a young girl makes her way through the streets in a hurry, running through the streets and jaywalking across nearly every road. She's fully aware of the how risky her actions are, and the legality of them as well. But does she care? Nope. Not one bit.

She's more concerned about reaching The Warehouse on time. Illias already gave her two warnings about punctuality the last few times she was late. Another one and she might have to suffer "further consequences." She didn't know what that meant, but she sure as hell did _not_ want to find out. Knowing Illias, whatever he had in mind would cause her immense pain.

Honestly, she tries her hardest not to be late. She never intentionally plans to be tardy. It's just that sometimes life happens. She has other responsibilities too you know. She has a life outside The Warehouse. It's not her fault that she's always forced to stay home and take care of her little brothers. It's not her fault that her mom works a lot and she has to take on the excess work her mom can't always get to.

This time in particular, she had to pick up her brothers from their basketball game, take them home, make them dinner, and help them with their homework. Once her mother finally came home, she bolted out of her front door to get to The Warehouse before 9:30. It was currently 9:27. She has three minutes to get to The Warehouse and she's nearly 15 minutes away. The odds were currently not in her favor.

She looked around, trying to find anything that could possibly get her to The Warehouse faster. Around the corner, she spotted someone chaining their bike to a lamppost. _Perfect,_ she thought as she makes her way to the bike. Whoever the guy was must not care too much for the bike. He didn't even lock it! He just tied the chain in some ridiculous boy scout knot and left it there begging for someone to take it. _Amateur…_

As quickly as she could, she untied the lousy chain, hopped onto the bike, and pedaled her way down Pelham Avenue. She breezed past pedestrians and cars, cutting across intersections and nearly knocking over a Halal food cart. She could've caused an accident for all she cared. She was _not_ going to be late again.

Thankfully, she made it to The Warehouse with one minute to spare. She skidded in the empty parking lot, and simultaneously dropped the bike and sprinted towards the secret entrance on the side of the building.

The two guards blocking the secret entrance don't move when she runs up to the door panting. The just stand there, eyeing her like they've never seen her in their entire lives.

They have. They see her almost every day. They're practically on a first name bases.

"Come on guys." She said in between breathes. "You know who I am. Can't you just let me in? Please?"

The two men barely even blink. They just look back at her with their usual intimidating expressions.

She groans in frustration. Looks like she'll just have to do things their way. "Kill the heir."

Upon hearing her say the secret code, one of the guards opens the door behind him. She runs inside, speeding to the door directly to her right. She punches in the second secret code (yes this place has a lot of security) into the keypad next to it, and does a quick eye scan before the elevator door opened for her. She walked in and the elevator dropped her a few stories before reaching the lowest level of The Warehouse where the group of assassins were scheduled to meet.

She does her best to quietly join the group of assassins who were already there as Illias does roll call. She makes it just in time for him to call her name, which was coincidentally the last one to be called.

"Rodriguez!" He's voice echo's through the large area.

Rodriguez does her best to speak through pants. "Here!" she breathed before realizing her mistake. "I mean uhh," she cleared her throat, " _sir!_ " It was protocol to say "sir" when your name was called during roll call. Something about respect or whatever.

Illias gives Rodriguez a disapproving eye before moving on. "It's so _great_ to see everyone present on this fine night!" He spreads his arms out as he says this in a dramatic manner, probably for emphasis. He shrugs. "Not like you would be anywhere else anyway." His laugh is something like a cross between The Joker and Scar from _The Lion King_. It was completely menacing. _Weirdo,_ Rodriguez thought to herself. "No let's get down to business." He taps something into the computer next to him and a picture of a key pops up on all the screens surrounding The Warehouse. The group look around at each screen, chattering quietly amongst themselves. "You see this?" Illias points at the image on the screen behind him. This is our main goal. This is what we need to obtain if we want the recognition we deserve!" He's practically yelling at this point, getting the message across to everyone. "And to get my overdue revenge.

"In a few days our plans will fully commence." The screen changed to show a countdown of how long they had until it was time for their mission. They had exactly two days. "I expect no failures from any of you. This mission is crucial. You all know of it's importance! When this clock hits zero, you will be sent into Phase 1 and your mission will be in full affect. And I expect _nothing_ to stop any of you from completely this mission in its entirety! Do you understand?"

" _Yes sir!_ " The group yells out.

Illias smile is both menacing and psychotic at the same time. It makes Rodriguez wonder exactly what is going through that brain of his. "Excellent." He suddenly points at someone in the group and gestures for her to stand next to him. "Katara! Come join me!" Rodriguez watches as Katara walks over to Illias and stands next to him, facing the assassins with an intimidating look that could rival the two guards outside of The Warehouse. "Katara will be your leader. She is the most experienced and trustworthy out of all of you. You will all follow her orders and give her the same respect you give me. Is that clear?"

" _Yes sir!_ " Rodriguez said along with the group. She knew that Illias would choose Katara as the leader. He favors her more than anyone else here. Everyone knew it. He gave her special treatment, extra training, and probably did more than that behind closed doors. It was sickening to think of Illias that way with Katara (or with anyone for that matter) but nobody would dare speak up about it.

"From now on you will all be referred to as Katara's Gang." He continues. Great. Not only was she the team leader, but they're group was no named after her too. Talk about favoritism. "And I want nothing but excellency from the best trained assassins this country has. _Don't_ disappointment. No go! Get out of here! You are all dismissed!"

Katara's Gang hurries out of The Warehouse, some using the elevator to exit, some finding their own hidden entrances and tunnels. The Warehouse is empty within a few seconds, leaving only Illias there

He leans onto the computer, eyeing the picture of the man how singlehandedly turned his whole life into a living hell. "40 years," he said, gripping the computer so tight it may break. "You've done nothing but destroy me for 40 years! But in a few days, I'll have everything I deserve. And I'll take everything away from you. I'll leave you with nothing, just like how you left me with nothing for 40 bloody years." His psychotic laugh rings through The Warehouse as he walks away from the computer, the computer shutting down as he goes. The last sound made before the lights turn off is his tortuous echo.

" _40 years!_ "

* * *

 _ **So gone is that weird mind control plot I had before (idk where I was going with that). Sorry if there are immense amounts of errors. Both Mark and I are terrible proofreaders.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! Check out our other stories! We currently have a complete Kickin It story and an active Jessie story.**_

 _ **See ya next time!**_

 _ **If you like it review. If you like it review. If you like it, review!**_

 _ **-Bye Felicia**_


End file.
